


A Confession to Dean

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam writes a confessional letter to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession to Dean

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm not sure I'll ever give you this letter, but I know I'll like having it, just in case I ever get the guts up to hand it to you. Or if I die. We both know in our line of work, it's a very real possibility, or even a certainty, that one or both of us will die an early death._

_I know how much you hate secrets, and I would like for once to be able to say I'm not being afraid. I can face monsters, and demons, and ghosts, but faced with telling you the truth, I'm a coward._

_You see, I dated before I met Jess. I wasn't serious about most of them, but there was one person that stuck with me. You might be asking yourself what's so special about some girl. Well, the person I dated wasn't a girl. It was a guy. He was amazing; I might even go so far as to say I was in love with him. But unfortunately, when it came down to picking between me and his family, he chose his family. He wasn't out and decided to stay in the closet and conform to their ideals._

_So, you see, I'm not straight; I'm bisexual. I was never sure how you'd react. I mean, you never seem to have a problem with the random gay guys we meet, but a random guy that you're never going to see again liking dick is vastly different then your little brother liking dick._

_I know what dad's reaction will be if he ever finds out, but that doesn't scare me. Truthfully, I don't care if I lose dad. The only person that matters to me is you, and if you hated me, I'm not sure what I would do with myself. I can't lose you, Dean. I can deal with a lot of thing, but I can't deal with losing you._

_There you go. That's my big secret. If I ever do get the guts up to give you this letter, I hope you'll still be there for me when I need you._

_Sam_

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on doing a sequel with Dean's reaction.


End file.
